What Might Have Been and What Could Be
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Chuck was the prophet who wrote what has been & what will be for the future Winchester gospel. But what if Bella was the girl who wrote what could have been & what might be. What happens when there is a possibility that she might be dragged in the story?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Ok, so I have written another Supernatural & Twilight crossover! Hopefully you guys like this one too! **_

_**And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! This hasn't been beta'ed!**_

**What Might Have Been and What Could Be -**

**Full Summary-**

Chuck was the prophet who wrote what has been and what will be for the future Winchester gospel. But what if Bella was the girl who wrote what could have been and what might be. Writing down thousands of never ending possibilities can be a tiring job, but what happens when there is a possibility that she might be dragged in the story?

Bella tries all the different ways that it could happen but they all lead down the same road, towards the same destination, her. But in a world of endless possibilities, how can Bella keep it all straight?

What happens when she begins to write her own future? One leads to one of her main characters dying, Dean, Sam or Castiel. The other leads to her tragic death. The possibilities are endless, but when she meets her main heroes in the fight against good and evil she is star struck.

Her visions from then on come to a standstill until she makes a decision, and once she learns of the prophet Chuck who writes what will be and what has been, she asks him who she will choose in her love triangle. Surprisingly, Chuck cannot see what will be for her future even though it meshes directly with the Winchesters.

Bella soon realizes that she is on her own in this. There is no one to rely on for guidance and no one to spell out the never ending ways that this could play out for her. Ultimately, several futures, along with her own, rest on her shoulders, whatever she decides could change everything. What road will she choose? Will she prevail or perish? If she prevails, then who will pay the cost in her place? Or is there an undiscovered third option?

The sun was just beginning to poke through the thick, gray cloud cover of Forks, Washington when Isabella Swan, better known as Bella, groaned as she came to. All the flashes of the possible ways her "story" could fan out still fresh in her thoughts. Of course, to Bella all these possible ideas were only part of a story she was writing.

She was not aware that everything she was dreaming about was actually real. She was unaware that the apocalypse was well underway not only in her "story", but in reality as well. Bella was completely in the dark that Dean, Sam, Castiel, and all the other characters she was writing about were in fact all real people.

With a sigh, Bella massaged her temples before pulling back the purple comforter and swung her feet over the edge of her bed to the wood floor. She padded her bare feet across the floor towards the small wooden desk. Her pale hands fumbled around in the top drawer, looking for the notebook she had been writing in most recently. The pea green walls had book shelf upon book shelf full of notebooks all filled with all the possible ideas she received in her dreams.

She pulled out a large spiral notebook, flipping past all the filled pages to a fresh, blank one. Pale fingers grasped the thin black pen, repositioning it in her hand, before she gazed out the window to the outside and sighed once more. Her left hand was up by her face, holding back her long, brown locks of hair as she fiercely scribbled down all the different ways things could play out for Dean and Sam.

After about a good few hours of writing, Bella stopped only when she realized that she could not ignore her hunger any longer. That was one of the good things about it being the weekend. Bella had no reason to get up early to rush off to school and she didn't need to make breakfast for anyone aside from herself since Charlie left early every Saturday to go fishing. This gave her all the time to write she needed. She hated the fact that during the week she had to wait until the evening hours to write about all her three main characters Dean, Sam, and her personal favorite Castiel.

There was something about each of her characters that made them all seem real. But she knew they weren't. And apparently they weren't even her characters. Once she had grown curious and goggled 'Sam and Dean Winchester'. One of the first sites gave her startling news.

There were books that had both her main characters in them, hunting the supernatural. Every single summary of all the different books, Bella had written about them, in the same order as they appeared to have been released in. She had also found out the books were still in publishing, but extremely unpopular.

Although it was a mystery to her why she had begun writing about them since she had never read these books before. Bella hadn't even heard of them until she grew curious enough to look. It was strange though, how just a year after Bella had begun dreaming about Sam and Dean the first book in the series was published.

When Bella had seen that, she had ordered the complete set online. Receiving them a week later, she had ripped open the packaging and began skimming through the first book. Everything that written in each one Bella had written as well, although she had written all the other possible ways things could have played out as well, but that did not appear in the printed book.

All the characters, even down to the every last detail were the same. At the time Bella could not understand the odds that both her and the author of the book had written the same thing. That must have been 1 in a hundred billion odds of that happening. But she accepted it, thinking that she must have read the books before and it must have just slipped her mind that she had; and as for the reasons as to why more of her endless ideas was written in typed print in the books, she viewed as one huge coincidence.

In truth, Bella did not really believe that this could all be just one giant coincidence, but she tried not to dwell long on that fact. For all she knew, she could have multiple personality disorder and she could have gotten her books published and not even realized it. In the end, Bella always choose to shrug it off and move on, deciding not to even waste her time thinking about it any further.

With that thought in mind, Bella slowly walked down the stairs trying her best not to trip seeing as she had no golden eyes vampire there to save her any longer. That was another reason that Bella so welcomed the visions and hours alone in her room in solitude by herself just writing. For the most part, she would become so focused on her writing that it left little time to dwell on thoughts of Edward. The visions she received usually over took the horrible nightmares of Edward, but there still were a few that slipped through.

The first few months of his departure Bella had managed to not get any dreams centered around Sam and Dean focusing more on the horrible memory of her love leaving her behind. But as soon as she had begun to heal in the slightest by her personal sunshine Jacob, the visions hit her full force. She began getting the horrible migraines, which she always got before she received her vision in a dream, more often.

At times it had been so bad, that she had begun having them in school. Her mom, Phil, Charlie, and Jake had all tried suggesting that she see a doctor. Bella always refused trying to play it off as stress, or anything that would be the best excuse at the time. Since Bella had always been a horrible lair, usually everyone ended up with the idea that Bella was having these headaches from the Cullen's, or more importantly, Edward's departure. She would always nod along, although she knew that was not the case.

She knew that if she were to tell anyone the truth about what she really saw during her visions, she would be shipped off to the funny farm. Bella had never told anyone about what she wrote, not even Edward. She always told them that it was a journal and everyone had respected her privacy enough not to push more.

Bella remembered back on all the things she had written, all the times she had laughed out loud at something Dean said or at how naïve Cass could be at times or even when Sam and Dean got into their stupid fights over nothing, which always ended in their little joke of 'bitch' and 'jerk'.

She remembered how she had cried buckets of tears over the years. Whether it was about Jessica's death and Sam's difficulty handling it, John Winchester dying to save his son, Dean getting ripped apart and his soul shipped off to Hell, or Jo and Ellen both dying.

Heck, she even cried when she found out that Ash died! Tears would flow down her cheeks for days when she wrote about Sam beating himself up for killing Lilith which at the time he had not known that it would result in the devil rising. Or Bobby becoming handicapped, when Dean began to loose faith in Sam causing the duo to spilt up.

But of all the horrible things that Bella had written she had always taken anything related to Cass the hardest. She had bawled and tried to force herself asleep to have a 'vision' that would have a better ending when she had the dream of Castiel's death or when he had lost faith in God.

Even though she hated that all of these horrible occurrences happened to her 'characters' she somehow knew that she could not change the way she wrote it. All she knew was that she was grateful that she had dreams of all the several possibilities for things so she could be happy one way or another. Most of the time there was at least one happy outlook on the ways things could play out.

Bella smiled softly, walking into her kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. But she suddenly stopped in place when all of the sudden the room started to sway and she felt a horrible migraine coming on. She grimaced, this always happened before she received another vision.

Rubbing her temples, Bella stumbled up the stairs once more her headache outweighing the option to eat. She flopped down on her bed after retrieving a few Advil from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Popping them in her mouth, she swallowed them dry. With a groan, a white light flashed before her eyes and she was out.

But was by far one of the most confusing ones she had ever gotten.

_**Let me know how it was! REVIEW! **_

_**  
Delilah**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short chapter, I know, but there will be longer ones to come! This chapter just lets you see what's going on with Sam, Dean, and Cass! **_

_**Next chapter is back to Bella!**_

_**And within the next two chapters she will meet Sam and Dean!**_

_**PLEASE, please let me know how I did writing Sam, Dean, and Cass's characters! I tried my best to stay in character! But let me know if you have any suggestions so I can improve on it!**_

* * *

**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**

**Chapter 2**

**(Third Person POV)**

Holding a cell phone up to his ear, Dean's tan, calloused hand ran through his short dark brown hair, sliding down his face as he glared angrily at the motel wall. He gritted his teeth in frustration, closing the phone effectively ending his conversation.

Sam stood leaning against the wall nearest the door, watching his brother knowing that for whatever reason Chuck had to call them when they were in a middle of a job could not be good.

With a sigh, Dean flipped open the phone once again, calling the only person that may be able to shed some light on the situation. After a single ring, he spoke. "Cass, room 7 at," Dean paused mid sentence to grab the box of matches on the small bedside table, flipping it over to read the name before tossing them back, "the Oregon Trail Motel, Castleford, Idaho."

Not before Dean had the chance to end the call, the short lived sound of a soft flutter of wings could be heard as Castiel appeared in the dingy room. He still looked as solemn ever, his eyes gazing pensively at Dean, silently questioning as to why he was called here although he most likely knew what had Dean so aggravated. After all, Chuck had contacted the angel, as he had been hoping to find some explanation from the celestial being.

Noticing his presence, Dean stood and Sam moved from the wall, coming to full attention although he was still in the dark about the conversation that had transpired between the prophet and his brother.

"Cass, do you want to explain to me why Chuck is having absentee 'holy visions'?" Sam shot a confused look to his brother, asking a silent question with his eyes. Looking at him, Dean explained more so Sam would be in the loop. "He told me that he got a vision of you and me meeting some mystery girl and then everything goes black."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes drifted back to Cass, awaiting an explanation. "Yes, I have heard. Chuck has informed me that you will get acquainted with her in the near future. The reason as to why he can see no farther is not known to me."

Castiel got a distant look in his eyes as a new thought occurred to him, "I do have a theory. It might be the possibility that he can see no farther due to the fact that she is another prophet as well."

Sam chose this moment to utter what was on both brothers' minds, "There's more than one prophet?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, there are several actually. My theory is that the 'mystery girl' you will meet is Isabella Swan, and Chuck and possibly Isabella happen to both be on the list."

Dean asked two of the most important questions on his mind, "How do you know that she is in fact a prophet? And tell me how it is that you know her name?"

"The names of every prophet have been seared in my brain Dean. Therefore I have the knowledge to know that Isabella indeed is a prophet of the lord. As to whether this 'mystery girl' is the prophet Isabella Swan is the question."

"Why exactly is there more than one prophet that writes about us?" Sam asked Cass, shooting a look at his brother who was muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'Stupid bitching prophets'.

Castiel ignored Dean's comments, answer the younger Winchester. "The gospel is written by more than one prophet, for instance the Winchester gospel is being recorded by Chuck and Isabella. The apocalypse is a major event which is why it is so crucial to have more than one prophet."

Sarcasm dipping heavily from his words, Dean rolled his eyes, "Why the hell would heaven need more than one prophet, so they could fact check their work?"

"No Dean. Heaven does not need to 'fact check' their work," Castiel replied questioningly, not fully understanding the fact checking reference. "The reason there is more than one prophet is simply because each one is unique. They may acquire the same visions from heaven about the same people, but they perceive them differently. Chuck can view everything that will be and what has been as he knows your choices before you make them."

Sam scoffed, "Huh, so much for free will."

Turning to directly face Sam, Castiel shook his head slightly in disagreement. "You are wrong Sam, there is free will. The reason our father knows what will be is not due to the fact that he forces you to follow a particular path, but because he is the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end. Therefore he knows the path you will choose. The visions he gives to Chuck are those things that will come to pass."

The two brothers shot each other a look, eyebrows raised before returning their attention back to Castiel.

"Meanwhile Isabella only sees what might be and what could have been. This may be so she can warn you of the potential consequences of your actions and help you make the just choice," Castiel finished.

"So you're saying that she doesn't know how everything will play out?" Dean questioned, eyebrows raised.

Nodding his head for the slightest second, Castiel answered him approvingly. "Exactly, she gets her visions far sooner than Chuck is what I would imagine."

"So how is that free will?" Sam questioned.

"It is free will. I did not say that heaven would not offer you guidance, but that heaven does not force you to take a certain road. The path you choose is yours to make." Castiel replied with certainty in his voice.

"What difference does all this make for Chuck's visions? Shouldn't he still know the outcome? You aren't exactly clarifying why the lights were turned off on his holy visions." Dean asked sarcastically.

"What don't you understand Dean? I have been cut off from heaven," with those final words and a soft flutter of wings Castiel disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Dean was peeved, but his playful nature shined through as he turned to his brother, his signature Dean Winchester smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, I think I hit a nerve," he teased, faking shock.

Sam shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his older brother. "Yeah Dean, I'm pretty sure you hurt his feelings."

Sam quickly fired off his another question before Dean had the chance to say something else anger educed. "What are we gonna to do now?"

Sighing Dean grabbed his leather jacket, shrugging into it as he walked to the door. "Same as we always do. Now come Sammy, on we still got a job to do."

* * *

_**Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I will try my best to update again soon! **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Delilah**_

_**Oh and I am pretty sure I forgot to add this in the last chapter, but just incase… **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**

**Chapter 3**

**(Third Person POV)**

Castiel appeared in the young teen's room, going unnoticed by the sleeping girl a few mere feet in front of him. Blue eyes skimmed the small, cozy room, landing on the notebooks lining the walls and the large piles of them stacked on top of each other in various places around the room. Walking towards the night stand next to the bed in the room, Castiel picked up the notebook lying on top a short pile. Flipping it open he curiously skimmed over her writing until he got to page with her latest entry with a familiar scene.

Dark blue orbs scanned the page, reading one scenario of the conversation that had just transpired between Sam, Dean, and himself. Frowning, he tilted his head to the side when Cas read one of the ways that moment could have transpired.

'_Dean gritted his teeth in anger, pissed off at how the angel could never deliver a straight answer. No, it always had to be in some sort of code, Cas always responded in the vaguest way possible it seemed. _

"_That does not answer my question Cas." Mouth turning into a hard line, Dean's hazel eyes turned hard, hands clenching in fists at his sides. _

_Frankly, Dean was not anger at Cas but, more over at the fact that he was being told that he would meet this girl whether he liked it or not, and he had to know ahead of time. He wanted to defy Chuck's visions and make sure that he never met this girl. But he knew all too well how it had turned out last time when he had tried to the exact opposite of what Check had predicted. It didn't work to say the least, but that didn't mean that the option left his mind. It was more of a last option thought that was pushed to the back of his mind. _

_Dean liked to believe that all the decisions were his and his alone, not Heaven devising some plan of how things will turn out. Castiel looked the oldest Winchester brother straight in his eyes, compassion and trust shinning in his soulful, knowing deep blue eyes. "The Lord works in…" _

_Dean cut in, "I swear to God if you say 'in mysterious way' I will deck you." _

_Ignoring the threat, Castiel continued on, "He works in mysterious way. The Lord must have a reason for you to meet her." _

_Closing his eyes shut tight, Dean tried to hold back, but the urge was too strong. He was angry and it was bound to be taken out on someone. Nails digging into his flesh, Dean snapped open his eyes, clenching his hand and swung. His fist collided directly with the angel's jaw, leaving a bruise that was quickly forming on his jaw line. Castiel stumbled back, not expecting the blow, gazing at Dean as rubbing along his vessel's jaw. __**(Keep in mind that he can get hurt since his 'angel mojo juice' is low and therefore he can still be harmed.)**_

_Before Sam could attempt stop him, Dean managed to throw in another punch, venting out his anger at Castiel. But mostly the anger was directed at Heaven above and all the angels who were dicks, which from the ones that Dean had meet seemed to be all of them, except the angel who he was taking his anger out on. _

_This time his fist connected with the angel's cheek, and Dean hit him with enough force to knock out a tooth. Surprised, Castiel looked at the tooth on the floor back to Dean. Sam had moved over to his brother, a hand resting on Dean's shoulder, planning to hold him back if he tried to throw another punch. _

_Crimson red blood dripping from his mouth, Castiel spoke to Dean. "I am sorry that I do not have the answer you wanted Dean." Turning his attention to the youngest brother, Castiel nodded his head in approval at him in regards to his move to hold back Dean, "Thank you Sam."_

_With a final glance at the brothers, the sound of wings fluttering cut through the tense air in the motel as Castiel vanished from sight.'_

Castiel's gaze shifted from the book in his hands to the girl lying below him. Bella groaned, chestnut brown hair spilling on her pillow, contrasting greatly against the white cover of the pillow, creating somewhat of a halo effect above her head. Her pale features contorted into a look of agony as she whimpered out, "Edward."

Tonight was a night where she had not received any of her visions in her sleep, but instead was plagued by the memories that haunted her every time she didn't dream about her 'story'. Edward invaded her subconscious mind tonight. The day that he left was playing through her head.

Again she whimpered out, "Edward," only this time louder than the last which confused the angel to no end. Was it normal for humans to talk in their sleep? He knew that whenever he visited Sam and Dean when they were asleep that neither talked in their sleep, although they did snore loudly.

In her dreams, Bella's pale hands were reaching out to the now open air where Edward had been but, in reality she was grasping tightly onto Castiel's tan trench coat. Hands connecting with it, she gripped tightly, her hands balling into fist as she clutched onto the material.

"Edward," She sighed out, believing that in her dream she had captured the bronze haired vampire, keeping him here with her. Pulling on the material, Bella's eyebrows furrowed as she tugged with all her strength to pull who she believed to be Edward closer to her.

Castiel had been gazing down at the girl, head tilted to the side in confusion watching intently as she sighed and balled her delicate hands onto his coat. Silently, he turned his attention back to the book and read the latest entry that Chuck had informed him about.

Once he knew for a fact that this girl was the prophet that Chuck had dreamed about, he griped the notebook in his hand, planning to show the prophet of everything that will be and what has been the entry that could possibly shed a little more light on the situation of why he was no longer receiving his visions.

Another reason that Castiel planned on taking the notebook was to show Sam and Dean what might happen so they will be prepared, and also in an attempt to answer Dean's question as well.

He shot another look at the brunette girl, eyes landing on the pale hands that were still gripping firmly onto his coat. Slowly reaching down, Castiel's hands enveloped Bella's delicate ones. A stream of electricity seemed to flow through the both of them when they touched, causing Castiel to lift his hands away, eyes examining his fingers carefully. Was it normal for that to happen when humans interact? It had never happened to him before. Cas decided to question Sam and Dean about it, surely they would know.

A smile played on Bella's lips, pouting out naturally in her sleep, when she grabbed on Castiel's warm hands, tugging him closer to her. Jerking under her grip, Castiel was brought out of the inspection of his vessel's hands as he was forcibly shifted nearer to the sleeping girl. Running her fingers across the warm flesh, Bella sighed in content. But soon a frown replaced her angelic smile. This was all wrong, Edward wasn't warm in the slightest and his skin was much smoother than the hands that she was gripping onto now.

Forehead scrunching up, her head tossed to the side, violently gripping onto Castiel's hands she was holding. Her dream was changing radically; Edward was disappearing and the familiar angel that she dreamt about often in her 'visions' for her story appeared in his place.

"Castiel?" She called out tentatively in both her dream and in reality.

The angel in the tan trench coat gazed at her, eyes holding confusion. With a sudden gasp, Bella's chocolate brown orbs snapped open. Transfixed she became locked in the hypnotizing cobalt gaze of Castiel's. Seconds passed by like hours, neither could look away. Suddenly, shaking herself out of her trance Bella dropped his hands so quickly you would have guessed that he had the temperature of a hot coal.

Brown eyes scrutinize up at him, their eyes never left when the flutter of wings sounded through the small bedroom, signaling his departure. "Castiel." She simply uttered to the empty room.

Bella was considering the option that she was slowly losing her sanity. There was no way that her story could be in any way possible real. _'Nope, none,'_ she agreed with herself. But then a thought of second guessing popped into her brain, _'What you wrote yesterday contradicts that, plus how do you explain the fact that you could feel him if he wasn't real?'_ Groaning, Bella deemed herself unofficially crazy. First, she envisions Castiel, her favorite character from her 'story', here and then she has to go and start talking with herself. _'Could life get anyone worse?'_

Little did she know that, for her at least, life would get much, much worse in the near future. It would all start with taking her latest vision into place, causing her to be finally dragged into the story…

* * *

_**Ok, the entry that Cas read was a little OOC but, keep in mind that Bella writes all the possible ways things could have happen. SO when you think about it like that it makes sense. If you still have any questions about her visions let me know!**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Delilah**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! Ok, so I know it has been forever since I have uploaded a chapter but, I am uploading this now. So please don't hate me too much! **_

_**And, it's my birthday today so please review, they are better than cake!**_

* * *

**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**

**Chapter 4**

**(Third Person POV)**

Castiel appeared back at the motel where he been just a few hours ago. Sam and Dean where both no where in sight, obviously they had gone back to their hunt. Reaching into his trench coat pocket, Castiel pulled out the small device to get a hold of Dean, a cell phone.

Tilting his head to the side, he pushed in the cell number for the oldest Winchester. Even after both Sam and Dean had tried to explain the small machine to him, Cas was still unsure of the contraption. Pressing the talk button, he held up phone to his ear.

Seconds after the first ring, the motel door unlocked and was thrust open by Sam, closely followed by Dean who had the phone up to his ear. When he looked up at the angel who he was on the phone with, Dean raised an eyebrow before snapping his phone shut.

Dean questioned the angel, "What is it Cas?"

Shrugging out of his leather jacket, Dean walked over to the small fridge in the poor excuse of a make shift kitchen in the motel room. Grabbing two beers from the six-pack that was cooling in the fridge, Dean tossed one over to Sam as he leaned against the wall. Popping the cap off, he gladly took a drink of the beer, savoring the taste for a moment before gazing at the silent angel.

Walking silently forward, Castiel produced the notebook. "I was correct. Isabella is both the prophet and the 'mystery girl' Chuck saw in his vision."

Sam, who was closer to Castiel than Dean, grabbed the book. Flipping through the pages, Sam looked over the different ways that the familiar events that had happened recently could have played out. Getting to the entry that Cas had read earlier, Sam took a swig of his beer, raising his eyebrows as he read on.

"So, what do you say Sammy?"

Tearing his attention away from the notebook, Sam turned to his brother. "Looks like the real deal. I have to say, it's a little weird to read everything that could have happened. It's different than Chuck's, that's for sure." Finishing off with a quite chuckle, Sam closed the book and tossed it to Dean.

Castiel spoke before Dean had the chance to look at the book. "Dean, you wouldn't ever hit me, would you?"

Startled by the interesting question that the angel had asked out of the blue, Dean's eyes widened in the slightest, eyebrow raised in question. "Depends, why do you want to know?" He finished off warily.

"Curiosity," Castiel answered simply, choosing not to elaborate any further.

Striding closer to Dean, Cas grasped Dean's hand in his own, eyes scrutinizing their clasped hands. Eyebrows raised, Dean snatched his hand away. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing? I don't swing that way."

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel's eyes traveled from his hands to Dean's wary gaze. "I do not understand that reference, nor do I believe I want to. I was merely trying to see if it is normal when humans touch to experience a warm and tingling sensation."

Sam spoke up, wondering why Cas was asking this. "Well, it's not necessarily normal for everybody to experience that when they touch, that is usually a physical reaction that takes place when you touch someone you have a physical attraction to. Who'd you feel it with?"

A grin forming, Dean perked his eyebrows. "What'd you do last night?"

"I located the prophet Isabella Swan," Castiel replied.

"And, she's the one who gave you the warm, tingly feeling?" Sam curiously looked at Cas as he asked this.

Nodding, Cas confirmed the question, "Yes, while I was in her bedroom…"

Jumping into the conversation, Dean cut in. "You were in her bedroom? Cas, you devil you. Mazeltav! And, here I was thinking you were going to die a virgin." Clapping a hand on his back in congratulations, Dean smiled.

Looking from Dean's hand to Dean, Castiel's cheeks held the lightest shade of pink, showing his embarrassment of what Dean was implying. "She was sleeping; she did not even realize that I was there. At least, I do not think so."

Dropping his hand, Dean inquired, "What do you mean you don't think she did?"

"She called out the name Edward in her sleep and grabbed my hands. Soon after she called out my name as well. Is this a normal occurrence for humans? I have not experienced this before with either you or Dean. Although, you do make some strange noises but, I have never heard you speak," Castiel informed them, confusion in his voice.

Sam looked at Dean who had his signature smirk planted on his face. "Well, I have heard Sammy call out Brad Pitt before but, that's just Sammy. Oh, and he drools too."

Shooting a look of disgust at Dean, Sam frowned. "Really Dean?"

Turning to Cas, he gave Dean one more agitated look before answering Castiel's question. "It's usually a sign that someone is dreaming about you."

"Why would she be dreaming about me?" Castiel asked him, frowning in confusion.

"This girl can't be that much of a prophet. She's obviously mistaken you for me," Dean scoffed.

Turning to Dean, Cas asked, "What would make you believe that?"

Grinning, he gestured to himself. "Uh, hello, have you not met me? I am devilishly handsome and an animal in bed. But, the more important question is, is she hot?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I did not check to see if her temperature was abnormally high," Castiel answered Dean seriously.

"Did you not learn anything from me?" Shaking his head in disappointment, Dean sighed and muttered to himself, "The man can remember that I don't sleep talk but, yet he can't remember one thing that pertains to getting some."

Sam snapped at his brother, "Dean, you need to learn to prioritize. We have more important things on our hands. Apocalypse, ring any bells?"

Nodding, he turned serious. Looking down at the notebook in his hands, Dean flipped it open to the last entry, noticing the date. Turning to Cas, he questioned the angel. "The date on this last entry is strangely close to when Chuck called us. What do you think? Coincidence maybe?"

"It appears that Isabella is at a crossroads in her visions. There is a decision in her life which will determine whether she will accept her fate as a prophet. Her decision will in turn determine the direction of Chuck's visions," Castiel deadpanned, showing no signs of his previous confusion over this girl.

"Okay, so where can find this girl?" Sam asked, glad to finally back on topic.

"Isabella is in Washington. Forks, Washington," Castiel informed them both

Quirking an eyebrow, Dean turned to his brother. "Washington huh? You know Sammy, I think that's the one state we haven't really seen a lot of activity."

The soft fluttering of wings announced Castiel's exit, leaving the boys to themselves.

* * *

Thunderstruck blared loudly from the old impala speakers. Dean was drumming his fingers along to the beat on the leather steering wheel, banging his head. Sam, who was used to the annoyingly loud mullet rock music, was unaffected by it. His attention was solely focused on the laptop screen in front of him. Scrolling down the page, he went through various accounts of information on the girl. He was searching for any clues pertaining to the 'important decision' the girl would make in to near future.

The different cassette albums were constantly changing over the hours to the small town. 'Welcome to Forks' a green sign planted on the side of the road informed them that they had finally reached their destination after fourteen hours of driving with little stops.

"Finally," Dean exclaimed when he saw the diner at the end of the street. "This has to be the thing I love most about small towns, good old fashioned diners. And, you know what good 'ole fashioned diners have Sammy?" He turned to his brother in the passenger seat, who was smiling, shaking his head back and forth as he knew what the answer to that question would be.

"The good 'ole fashioned, delicious pie!"

Stopping at the diner, Dean and Sam ate a quick lunch, and of course getting a few slices of that 'good, ole' fashioned pie' Dean wanted. They asked around about Isabella Swan, learning quite a few interesting stories of what had happened to her since she had moved back there but, nothing that could give them any further insight to the 'important decision' she was going to make. The only useful piece of information was her address. They headed over there, planning to find out exactly what she knew.

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Delilah**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What Might Have Been and What Could Be**

**Chapter 5**

**(Third Person POV)**

Searching through her room frantically, Bella looked for her missing notebook. She knew that she hadn't taken it anywhere outside and she rarely ever brought them anywhere else in the house for fear that someone would read it. Biting her bottom lip, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room once again before she decided to check the rest of the house. Maybe she had taken it out of her room, she thought hoping to ease her nerves.

Rummaging through drawers, couch cushions, her backpack, and even her truck Bella still hadn't located her missing notebook. _'Maybe I can't find it because Castiel really was there last night and took it for no reason,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself.

"It has to be here somewhere," Bella muttered to herself in exasperation.

Sighing, she was brought out of her search when a loud knocking came from the front door. Puzzled, Bella tried to think who would be knocking on her door. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone and she knew that no one would just be stopping over for a visit. No one wanted to converse with her that was for sure, and shouldn't anyone who would be looking for Charlie know that he was on duty. _'Maybe its Billy, he might have forgotten something their fishing trip last weekend,' _she thought to herself, walking to the door.

Standing on her tip toes, Bella peered through the peep hole of the wooden door. Two men stood on her doorstep, two men that were both so familiar and unknown to her at once. Taking a step back, she blinked her eyes furiously in case she was simply imagining all of this. Expelling a huff of air from her lips, she reached forward and grasped the silver medal handle. Pulling the door open, she was surprised to find that the two men still stood there.

Sam's face softened at her while Dean's eyes appraised her over. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

Gazing up at the two, her eyes shifted from one to the other, inspecting each one thoroughly. Clearing her throat quietly, she softly spoke up. "It's Bella," she corrected him automatically. "Can I help you?"

Exchanging a brief look at each other, Dean answered her. "We are here to ask you a couple questions."

Puckering her eyebrows in confusion, Bella titled her head to the side. "Ok, but who are you?" She questioned them both warily.

Giving off a humorless chuckle, Dean gave her his signature Dean Winchester smirk. "I'm pretty sure you know who we are. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

Eyes widening, Bella gaped at him before coming to her senses. "T-that's imp-possible," she stuttered nervously, turning her attention from one brother to the other.

Shaking the hair out of his eyes, Sam told her, "Trust us. It is."

Narrowing her eyes, she told them bitterly, "Oh, ha-ha, very funny. What, did Jake put you up this?" She moved to close the door on them, angrily muttering to herself, wondering how Jacob would have found out about her characters in the first place.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean thrust his hand out to hold the door open. "Wait, trust us. We're the real deal."

Sighing, she pulled the door back a little while her eyebrows rose in skepticism, "Oh, really? Prove it."

Sam held out the black notebook that she recognized to be hers, and she quickly tore it out of his grasp, flipping open the pages to make sure it was hers.

"So, do you believe us now?" Dean asked impatiently.

"All I believe is that someone stole my notebook and happens to find this joke extremely funny." Rolling her eyes at this poor excuse of a joke, she moved to close the door on them once more, pushing against both it and Dean's hand, which was easily pushing it back.

Frustrated, she sighed, pulling the door open wider. "Look," she tried to explain to them in a calmly manner but, was trailed off when Sam cut her off.

"Hold on…," Sam trialed off, unsure of how to get her to believe them.

Dean nudged Sam, remembering everything they had to do to get Chuck to believe it was them. Hopefully if they told her the same stuff they had told Chuck she would believe it as well. "Wait, we can prove it, ask us anything."

Raising an eyebrow, she pursed her lips before sighing, deciding to humor them. After all, they only had her most recent notebook and if they read it then they wouldn't know anything else aside from what was in it. And when they answered the question incorrectly she would have proof that they were lying. "Ok, when you two came a across a wishing well what did Sam wish for?"

Sam grimaced remembering what he had wished for at the wishing well in the small Chinese restaurant. "Lilith's head on a plate, bloody."

Biting her light, she tried to contain her shock. _'Holy crow, he got it right, but it could have been a lucky guess. I might have mentioned Lilith somewhere in there.'_

"Fine, you got that one but, answer me this. What did Sam and Dean hunt on their first hunt together after the 'woman in white' case?" Crossing her arms, Bella smirked triumphantly, surely she had them there.

Dean answered her, "A Wendigo, we torched the mother."

Her hands dropped in surprise; she silently cursed the fact that he was right. She bit her lip to hide the smirk threatening to show. The next thing she was going to ask them was the deal breaker. She would have them here, there was no doubt. "Ok, if you're really the Winchester brothers then call Castiel and have him zap over here, unless you can't."

Dean smirked, reaching into his jacket pocket for his cell phone. "Oh, believe me sweetheart, I can and I will." Flipping open the cell phone, he paused. "But you do realize that I am Dean and Cas is that little nerdy dude with wings, right?"

Bella nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when Dean asked that question.

Pressing the speed dial for Cas's number, he didn't drop the smirk when the angel answered. Still looking at the teenager, he answered Castiel teasingly. "Cas, don't get all warm and tingly on me but, someone's shouting your name." Snapping the phone shut, Dean waited briefly before turning his attention behind her.

She heard the soft rustling of wings behind her, and froze in shock when Castiel spoke. "I do not find that humorous Dean."

Turning on her heels hastily, Bella tripped and collided directly into Castiel. Her hands on his chest, she pushed back, gazing at the man she saw last night. Blushing, she swiftly dropped her hands, eyes cast to the ground as she took a moment to process everything.

Swallowing thickly, she looked back up to Cas, her eyes bugging out. "There's no way," she whispered to herself, finding herself beginning to believe that they could possibly be the real thing. "But how is that possible?" Her eyes wide, she never looked away from Castiel's imploring blue eyes, hoping he had the answer she yearned for.

Bluntly, Dean told her, "You're a prophet. Great job isn't it?" His answer brought her out of the staring contest her and Cas seemed to be having.

Her mind went blank, taking in the shocking information. After a moment of analyzing what they had told her, she swallowed thickly silently stepping back while gesturing for them to come in. It may seem crazy but, for some odd reason she believed them. _'That means he was here last night. Castiel was actually here, everything last night really happened,'_ she thought happily at her brief meeting with Castiel, a true smile growing for the first time in months on her lips.

Dean looked at the girl before he stepped through the door into the small house, followed by Sam. Bella shut the front door behind them, silently leading them to the kitchen. Shrugging, Sam sat down in one of the mismatched chairs around the small kitchen table. Bella walked over to the fridge, casting a glance over her shoulder to look at the brothers. "Beer?"

Shrugging, the boys accepted her offer. Handing each a can, she bit her lip nervously; trying her best not to stare at Castiel but, her eyes would betray her and steal a glance or two before returning to the spot on the floor she was concentrating on.

Leaning up against the counter top, Bella nervously glancing at the men she had been dreaming of for the past 2 years, her fingers played with the frayed edges of the notebook anxiously. "So, if you're really _the_ Sam, Dean, and Castiel then why aren't you out, you know, finding a way to stop the apocalypse? Why are you here?"

Glancing at his brother from across the small, round table, Sam put the question out into the open. "Well, we were hoping you could tell us that."

Eyes bulging out, she tilted her head in surprise. "Excuse me? I don't understand…"

Castiel answered, watching her closely. "Bella, you are important person in the apocalypse. You are at a crossroads in your visions, and until you make a decision you are preventing the visions for the prophet Chuck."

Bella was growing more puzzled by the second. "What visions? What prophet? In the name of all that is holy what are you talking about?"

Sam waited briefly for her to collect her thoughts before gently giving a reply that would satisfy her question. "Bella, one of every scenario you have written has played out, it's all real."

Puckering her eyebrows, she gazed from Sam to Dean before looking at Cas. Eyes watering, Bella quickly walked the few steps between her and Cas. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him, burring her head in his chest before pulling back to lock eyes with him. "I killed you! I made you lose faith in God! I'm so sorry!" Sniffling softly, she grabbed him a quick hug once more. Bella was surprised when she felt his arms wrap lightly around her.

A shocked look crossed Castiel's face; he stood stock still, unsure of what to do. Timidly he wrapped his arms around her, fixing his blue eyes on her. The same warm, tingly feeling passed through them both and Cas tightened his grip on her slightly.

Incredulously watching the chick flick moment in front of him, Dean gaped. "I get dragged to Hell by hellhounds and _he_ gets a hug?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, sighing. The familiar flush on her cheeks, Bella pulled back out of Castiel's embrace. Head hung in embarrassment at what she had just done. She went back to her spot leaning against the counter, once again fiddling with the edges of her notebook. Avoiding eye contact with the angel, Bella concentrated on the brothers.

"It's one thing to have to deal with vampires and werewolves but, now I have to deal with angels, demons, and the apocalypse?"

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Delilah**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Supernatural, which belongs to Eric Kripke. I also don't own the extremely smexy Dean Winchester or the yummy Castiel….sigh!**_


End file.
